


Quarter-Inch Scraps Left Behind

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [17]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Femslash, Quilting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Ruth can reach out for the reality she dreams of, Zoe is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter-Inch Scraps Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Q is for quilt

It’s such a girly, domestic thing. Like her cat, or her love of ballet. Quilting is a terribly un-sexy hobby.

Ruth has only made one full-sized quilt, and even that is only a throw that she wraps herself in on chilly nights, watching the television from the settee. But she still thinks that it holds Zoe’s scent, even after all this time.

They’d laid the throw down on the wooden floorboards, lying on top of it, giggling like children. Ruth had to get up to shut the cat in the kitchen, because he’d decided that they were new pieces of furniture for him to explore. Ruth had suggested they go into the bedroom, have a bed instead of the hard floor beneath them, but Zoe had smiled at her, and Ruth had no defences against Zoe’s smile.

Zoe had claimed the throw for her own, wrapping herself in it to pad into the kitchen for coffee after their nights together, which were more than one, and more than Ruth had ever dreamed possible. She claimed Ruth for her own as well, brought her out of her shell, just a little: convinced Ruth to reach out and grab what she wanted, without ever knowing that all Ruth really wanted was Zoe herself. And before Ruth can reach out for the reality she dreams of, Zoe is gone.

So Ruth wraps herself in all she has left of Zoe, and isn’t sure she’ll ever make another quilt again.


End file.
